


Vocal

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Don’t Like Don’t Read, M/M, They both are Switches, Top! Paul Mccartney, bottom! john lennon, i wrote this on a road trip, john is a good switch too, john is very beautiful, paul is a masterful switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A very innocent book about Paul Mccartney and John Lennon’s physical contacts.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Vocal

The evening set into night a bit sooner than expected. Paul longingly gazed out the window shortly, before looking back down at John who was withering, desperate and on edge. John cursed under his breath at the sight of Paul’s moonlit face, hazel eyes twinkling ever so brightly in the rays of moonlight shimmering through the blinds. 

Paul arched a brow at the vulgar language, jerking his fingers deeper inside of the tight hot surroundings. John’s back arched, breath hitching into another octave that Paul thought was seemingly impossible for John to produce. Paul reached down with his other greased up hand, and twisted it around his own cock which withdrew a breathy moan from himself. 

“Stop,” A heavy breath, and a light whine. “Fucking- teasing-” John was cut off with his back arching, and eyes pleasantly fluttering to the back of his head once Paul had did something remarkable with his fingers. 

Paul smiled at the reaction, removing his fingers from John and simultaneously lining up against him. John immediately hissed, trembling at the loss of contact before sitting up on his forearm and elbow, his other arm hooked around Paul’s neck, pulling him down harshly against his own body. Their lips mashed together perfectly, with Paul tilting his head so their noses wouldn’t awkwardly touch. John’s tongue swirled elegantly around Paul’s, his chest heaving and breathing labored as Paul slowly, and carefully eased himself inside of him. 

John’s breath hitched, pain and pleasure causing a whirlwind of chemically induced emotions to rack over his body. His body fell slack against the sheets as Paul began to hook John’s left leg upwards, hips pelting desperately against the older’s which left both of them unfolding in front of each other. 

John’s jaw dropped, fresh moans of his lover’s name exciting his mouth freely, loudly and unashamedly. Whereas Paul was more quiet, letting out different pitched groans that matched up with his fierce rhythm. The bed creaked obnoxiously, headboard slinging itself against the wall as Paul’s thrusts were relentless against John. The older suddenly lifted his right leg up and wrapped it around Paul’s waist, canting his hips down to meet Paul halfway with his thrusts. 

Paul let out a sudden gasp, collapsing onto John’s body as everything got to overbearing. John breathlessly chuckled, as Paul desperately tried to catch his breath. “That good eh?” John asked, squirming around underneath Paul weight as he now moved his leg away from Paul’s loosened grip on his left leg. 

Paul was beginning to move his hips again, stroking back and forth in slow movements which caused John to softly moan. Paul was absolutely in love with how vocal he was tonight, it was something extremely rare. “I rarely get to be in control, give me a break Lennon.” 

Paul sat up, and mushed his lips against John’s who affectionately returned the kiss. Another thrust of Paul’s hips caused the bed to creek against the wall, and a groan to punch from within John’s throat. Paul pulled away, trailing the kisses to his neck caressing the tender skin with his wet tongue, something that sent shivers down John’s spine. 

“Oh- oh, Paul-” John’s breathy moans began to grow again, orgasm pulling at his nerves as Paul went head-on against his prostate. 

Paul was spent, sweat beginning to pool against his body as he shifted his up again. His body trembled as John’s hand splayed against his shoulder blades, down his mid back, to his plump ass. Paul gasped when John began to massage his butt cheeks as he continued to propel his hips up into John. John ran his hands back up Paul’s backside, and sunk his nails into the sensitive skin while spreading his legs even more for Paul. 

“Sweet fuck,” Paul sputtered out, readjusting himself from the addictive stinging pain of John’s nails piercing his skin. The man had then sat up on his knees, grasping at the thick thighs of John to pull the older towards him. John grasped the sheets, and scooted his hips towards the younger man, cooperating with Paul chasing the need of release. 

Once comfortable with their new position, Paul began to fuck John onto the mattress again, holding his legs up with both hands. The bed was pounding hard against the wall, damaging some of the paint and causing an obnoxious mix of bed springs and banging to conflict. Paul’s breath hitched, and he squeezed John’s thighs subconsciously while the auburn haired man began to let out moans that resembled pleasured screams. 

“Oh- oh- OH!” John cried out with each thrust, unprepared for how rough Paul was being with him. The way he moved inside of him was relentless, and it caught him completely by surprise. John knew that he was loud too, and none of it was exaggerated, he was literally enveloped in an unbearable amount of pleasure. 

For the whole day, John was purposely making life harder for Paul. Bending over in front of the poor lad, stealing lollipops to wrap his lips mischievously around while making intense eye contact with Paul, and producing sighs and groans that resembled something more vulgar. John bucked his hips up, cock throbbing and back arching, mouth dropping to let out a loud incoherent moan that resembled Paul’s name as Paul brung in another bone rattling thrust. Paul smirked at the reaction, and bit down on his bottom lip as he snapped his hips up again with the same move, pulling halfway out of John just to harshly jerk back inside. 

The bed springs were just as loud as John’s moans, and soon enough the older man couldn’t control himself. John began to pant, and whine as he twisted his body around, attempting to run away from the wave of pre orgasms shocks to rack his body. Paul, however pulled John back towards him and rammed inside of him for the last time, resulting in John spurting out in shorts stripes all over his abdomen. 

John squeaked, and gripped the sheets tightly as his eyes rolled back for the second time. Paul dropped John’s legs, kissing up his chest to his neck and jawline as he rolled his hips slowly to keep himself on the edge. John trembled underneath him, breath coating Paul’s ear as he tried to gather himself together, over sensitivity washing over his spent body. Paul nibbles on John’s skin, closing his eyes as he, himself began to feel the shocks of an intense orgasm. 

Paul stilled his hips, letting out desperate moans against John’s skin. He began to empty himself out inside of John, which made the older sigh in satisfaction of being filled up by Paul Mccartney. 

They laid there for a few seconds, Paul still inside of John, half asleep — John with his head rested against the mattress, a single hand running his fingers through Paul’s dark brown hair. Paul pulled away, reluctantly pulling out of the warmth of John and rolling over to his backside beside John’s pliant body. John clenched around nothing, feeling the hot white liquid drip from his hole which made it all the more better for himself. 

•••

“That was good.” John said after the two returned from a sensual hot shower. 

Paul blushed, and turned towards John. “Really?” 

John nodded, and pulled the younger towards him by his bare waist, resting his lips against his chubby cheek. Paul couldn’t help but to smile at the affectionate contact, which made John chuckle gently before leaning into Paul’s ear to whisper softly. “Now, it’s my turn.”


End file.
